


Transformers Plush Art

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Hello! I'm currently working on more bots, and scenes for my series "Ratchet's Day Off"..So, I thought I would share some of my older works, and a few posings of newer ones!:)





	1. Optimus Prime closeup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm currently working on more bots, and scenes for my series "Ratchet's Day Off"..So, I thought I would share some of my older works, and a few posings of newer ones!:)


	2. Robots in Disguise Bumblebee with sparkling Bayverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robots in disguise Bumblebee with a baby movie verse Bumblebee


	3. Animated Bumblebee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers animated Bumblebee


	4. Big Bee, Little Bee, Tiny Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bee, little Bee, and teeny Bee


	5. Sparkling Bayverse Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bayverse Bumblebee


End file.
